


Ночью в Нурменгарде бывает холодно...

by TandMfan



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Out of Character, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Все греются как умеют.





	Ночью в Нурменгарде бывает холодно...

  
Ночи в Нурменгарде были ледяными.  
  
Пытаясь уснуть, Криденс заворачивался в плед, как в кокон, но зубы все равно стучали от холода. Он сжимал в озябших пальцах волшебную палочку, пытаясь сотворить хоть какое–то подобие согревающих чар, но ничего не получалось – теплым в его руке оставался только кусок дерева. Почему со всей его силой, о которой так часто и так много говорил Гриндельвальд, ему не удается такое простое волшебство? Он мог сокрушить скалу, разрушить замок, убить человека, а согреться не мог!  
  
Криденс пытался вспомнить заклинание, но слышал лишь шепот Гриндельвальда, звучащий в его голове так отчетливо, словно тот стоял рядом: «Все ради тебя, мой мальчик»… И ухо будто обжигало горячим дыханием, а по спине пробегала волна холода, и плед уже не спасал, совсем не спасал…  
  
Криденс вспомнил, что видел в гостиной бутылку вина и решил, что выпить – неплохой способ согреться. В цирке ему иногда удавалось перехватить пару глотков огневиски и это помогало. Не только от холода. Но и от страха, и от отчаяния, и от преследующих голосов в голове…  
  
Закутавшись в плед, Криденс отправился в сторону гостиной. Он старался ступать тихо и осторожно, как научился в доме у Мэри Лу – если бы та обнаружила его шатающимся ночами по дому, ничем хорошим это бы не кончилось.  
  
В Нурменгарде ему вряд ли что-то угрожало, но Криденс не хотел попадаться на глаза местным обитателям. Он двигался на ощупь, практически в полной темноте. Лунный свет попадал в коридоры лишь через узкие, словно бойницы, окна, а свечей вокруг не было, – в этой части замка все предпочитали пользоваться заклинаниями. Палочку Криденс забыл, и возвращаться за ней не хотелось. К тому же, глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, а путь до гостиной он знал хорошо и был уверен, что без каких-либо трудностей доберется туда и вернется обратно.  
  
В замке стояла гробовая тишина, все спали.  
.  
Вдруг за одной из портьер послышался странный звук – то ли шорох, то ли вздох. Криденс остановился и прислушался. Звук повторился, на этот раз он был похож на скрип отодвигаемого кресла.  
  
Криденс тихонько подошел ближе, протиснулся между пыльными портьерами, чуть сдвинул в сторону одну из них и заглянул в образовавшуюся щель.  
  
Дверь в комнату была открыта. Небольшое пространство слабо освещалось огоньками «люмоса» под потолком, и Криденс легко узнал людей, находившихся в комнате, благо они были от него всего лишь в паре метров – перед Гриндельвальдом на коленях стоял Абернети.  
  
Криденс подумал, что вот-вот станет свидетелем наказания провинившегося аколита, и уже собирался так же тихо отойти назад, как вдруг понял, что на Гриндельвальде нет никакой одежды, кроме небрежно наброшенного на плечи темно-синего бархатного халата – его белая кожа светилась в полумраке комнаты.  
  
Абернети облизнулся своим странным раздвоенным языком и подался вперед, почти утыкаясь в пах Гриндельвальда. Тот положил ему руку на затылок и потрепал по волосам.  
  
Криденс зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не выдать свое присутствие внезапно сбившимся дыханием. Ему уже было не так холодно, и он смотрел во все глаза, сгорая одновременно от стыда и от любопытства.  
  
Мэри Лу никогда не разрешала ему держать руки под одеялом и следила, чтобы Криденс не касался себя, она всегда говорила, что это грех.  
  
То, что он видел сейчас, было, вероятно, худшим из грехов.  
  
Абернети приоткрыл рот, и его язык, ставший вдруг невероятно длинным, заскользил по подрагивающему члену Гриндельвальда. Раздвоенный кончик прохаживался по всей длине, язык обвивался вокруг, двигаясь то вверх, то вниз. Гриндельвальд следил за этими манипуляциями из-под прикрытых глаз, его ресницы чуть дрожали, а рука медленно поглаживала затылок любовника.  
  
Криденсу стало жарко. Он сунул руку в штаны и погладил член ладонью, представляя горячее дыхание у своего паха, мягкий и влажный язык, ласкающий его нежную кожу. Одновременно с этим рот наполнился слюной. Криденсу самому захотелось почувствовать на языке дрожь чужой упругой плоти, попробовать вкус смазки, выступившей на потемневшей головке.  
  
Член Гриндельвальда полностью встал под умелыми ласками змеиного языка, он блестел от слюны, и Абернети, похоже, остался доволен результатом. Криденс увидел, как тот снова облизнулся, приник к члену и потерся о него лицом. Гриндельвальд сжал пальцы у него на затылке и качнул бедрами. Абернети отстранился на секунду, улыбнулся почти невинно и открыл рот.  
  
Криденс с трудом удержался от стона, когда Гриндельвальд толкнулся вперед, и губы Абернети плотно сомкнулись на его члене. Сладкая дрожь прокатилась от затылка по позвоночнику. Всего в паре шагов от него Абернети самозабвенно сосал член Гриндельвальда, причмокивая и чуть ли не урча; сам Гриндельвальд почти не двигался, лишь иногда запрокидывал голову назад, и с его губ срывались тихие стоны. Криденс вытащил свой член из штанов, сжал его, резко провел по стволу рукой – пульс громко стучал в висках. Так громко, что Криденс боялся, что его могут услышать.  
  
Постыдная сладость разливалась под кожей, но он не мог остановиться, не гладить себя, не мог не смотреть, как член Гриндельвальда погружается в рот Абернети снова и снова. Тот принимал его в себя так глубоко, что Криденсу казалось, Абернети обладает не только уникальным языком, но и бесконечным горлом.  
  
Криденс втянул пальцы в рот, представляя, что это по его языку скользит член Гриндельвальда, одновременно водя второй рукой по члену все быстрее, будто вбиваясь в горячее горло Абернети.  
  
Ни одной связной мысли не осталось, за громкими и быстрыми ударами сердца, которое, как ему казалось, билось уже в горле, Криденс вдруг снова отчетливо слышал шепот Гриндельвальда в своей голове.  
  
«Да, мой мальчик, так хорошо, быстрее», – подбадривал его знакомый шепот, и по позвоночнику пробежала еще одна обжигающая волна. Неужели еще несколько минут назад Криденс до дрожи в коленках боялся этого голоса? Сейчас он слушал его с наслаждением…  
  
Гриндельвальд сжал в кулаке волосы Абернети, отодвигая его от себя, и разворачивая его лицо так, что Криденс увидел, как по подбородку стекает слюна.  
  
Гриндельвальд подождал мгновение, водя по губам Абернети налитой влажной головкой, а потом снова вонзился в открытый рот. Он вбивался в горло резко и грубо, Абернети глухо стонал и жмурился, но даже не пытался противостоять напору, руки его были внизу, и Криденс подумал, что Абернети сейчас тоже усиленно дрочит себе, хотя видеть этого и не мог.  
  
Криденс до боли вцепился зубами в пальцы, ощутив, как поджались яйца в предчувствии скорой разрядки. Ему казалось, что горячие предоргазменные волны разрывают его на части. Он боялся, что не сможет сдержать крик и выдаст себя, но за секунду до того, как его член дернулся в руке, Гриндельвальд застонал протяжно и громко, прижимая к себе голову задыхающегося Абернети.  
  
Криденс всхлипнул, заглушая стон ладонью, и, несколько раз с силой толкнувшись в кулак, кончил на пыльные портьеры, пачкая их белыми каплями. В ушах у него шумело, руки и ноги дрожали, а по телу разливалось невероятное тепло.  
  
Криденс увидел, как Гриндельвальд разжал пальцы на волосах Абернети, отпустил его голову и небрежно потрепал по щеке.  
  
Все еще задыхаясь, Криденс шагнул назад из своего укрытия. Он чуть не споткнулся об упавший с него плед, про который успел забыть и, подхватив его, поспешил назад, в свою комнату.  
  
Улегшись в кровать, Криденс закрыл глаза, и вспомнил все до малейших подробностей – и блеск кожи Гриндельвальда, и его закушенную губу, и лукавый взгляд Абернети из-под ресниц. Последнее, что он услышал, проваливаясь в сладкий сон было: «Ну, вот теперь тебе тепло, мой мальчик».


End file.
